Hide & Seek
by Lornett
Summary: Quand un jeu de cache-cache innocent devient un jeu espiègle. - Halloween.


Pairing: Lorne/Parrish

Résumé: Quand un jeu de cache-cache innocent devient un jeu espiègle.

Note: Un candy pour l'Halloween destiné à _**Jersey07**_

-X-x-X-

En ce soir de l'Halloween, la cité était bien ordinaire. Les gens ne se souciaient pas des fêtes qui n'ont pas grande importance sur Atlantis. En fait, la plupart des gens. Parce que certains avaient trouvé quelque chose pour se divertir. McKay, Sheppard, et Ronon regardaient un film d'épouvante, Teyla était avec sa petite famille. Zelenka avait trouvé un compagnon d'échec et quelques trucs spéciaux à miser - comme toujours, il remporta le magot - Laura Cadman et l'équipe du major Teldy jouaient au Strip Poker.

Les deux personnes qui s'amusaient le plus - enfin, je crois - étaient le couple discret de la Cité. Si discret, que personne ne savait pour eux. Et ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

David Parrish avait proposé à son compagnon un jeu certes enfantin, mais qui pouvait s'annoncer une vraie partie de plaisir. Il souhaitais s'amuser comme un enfant, retomber dans l'innocence, sortir un peu du quotidien et oublier le stress que pouvait infliger Pégase.b Evan Lorne avait accepté le jeu un peu à contre-coeur au début, mais après quelques - longues - minutes à chercher le botaniste parmi les plantes, les fougères ou dans les placard, il était tombé dans l'amusement la plus totale. Ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre et ils devenaient de plus en plus coquin dans leur jeu. David avait trouvé la cachette idéale après plusieurs tentatives. Lorsqu'Evan eu terminé de compter, il s'était mit à la recherche de sa tendre moitié. Il avait cherché pendant de longues minutes. Et les minutes s'étaient changé en demi-heure. Il activa son oreillette, inquiet qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Dav… Dr Parrish, ici Lorne, vous me recevez?

Silence.

-Dr Parrish?

David répondit, déçu qu'il ne l'ait pas encore trouvé.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Major?

-Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche!

-C'est le but du jeu non?

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit dans un rayon raisonnable!

-Mais je suis dans un rayon raisonnable!

Lorne soupira, pas amusé cette fois.

-Où êtes-vous?

-Ha! Vous déclarez forfait?

-Non, pas du tout! Je veux seulement savoir si vous êtes confortable là où vous êtes, ça pourrait être long avant que je viennes vous chercher!

-Oh oui, je suis très confortable... si je puis dire!

À la voix un peu joueuse du botaniste, le militaire réfléchit vite.

Il est peut-être dans ses quartiers… ou les miens… Ou bien…

Il se mit à marcher, aillant sa petite idée derrière la tête.

-Vous avez assez d'air ou je dois vous apporter une bonbonne à oxygène?

-Oh j'en ai pleinement!

-Est-ce que vous craignez d'avoir froid?

-Non, c'est assez chaud ici.

-Mmmm! Vous avez de quoi boire ou manger en attendant les secours?

Il sourit à leur jeu qui tournait un peu à la douce folie de jeu de rôle du perdu et du secouriste.

-Oui… Enfin, je crois!

-Est-ce qu'il y fait noir?

-Ce n'est pas le noir total, non!

Bingo! Lorne avait misé juste. Enfin, il espérait avoir misé juste. Il emprunta un télé-porteur et en sortant il longea un couloir, puis un autre, descendit un escalier, tourna à gauche et passa sa main devant le détecteur, qui était presque indétectable si on se savait pas qu'il y en avait un.

Leur cachette secrète. Cette salle qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard quelques semaines auparavant, en se baladant.

La pièce était munie de banquettes, de tables basse, et pour seul éclairages des chandelles. Il y régnait une atmosphère apaisante et réconfortante. Sur les tables régnait des paniers de fruits décoratifs et des coupes de vins en or. Sur la banquette centrale était assis confortablement un grand homme. Evan le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Sur sa tête reposait une couronne de laurier, et sur son visage était accroché un sourire coquin. Il était torse nu, mince et élancé. Il portant une jupe romaine de couleur blanche et des sandales à long lacets doré.

Le militaire le trouvait à tomber par terre. Il dit à voix basse et pleine d'admiration et d'envie:

-Trouvé!

-Joyeuse Halloween, Ev!

Lorne s'avança dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'à l'Empereur et s'agenouilla magistralement devant lui, lui montrant tout son respect et son amour.

David - ou plutôt Cesar - prit son menton du bout des doigts et Evan releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu de son maître.

-Ne t'agenoue point devant moi car tu es mon égal.

Evan se leva et prit la main de David, l'incitant à se lever.

-Ouf! J'ai cru que tu allais dire que j'étais ta Cléopâtre.

David sourit de l'idiotie du major et il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser passionné et tendre pour qu'il se taise. Evan posa ses bras sur le torse de son

amoureux, savourant le baiser.

-C'est ça ma récompense pour t'avoir trouvé?, demanda-t'il, plutôt satisfait.

-Non, ce n'était que pour instaurer le silence.

-Hmmm! Alors je suis impatient de recevoir ma récompense!

Fin


End file.
